Brake-by-wire vehicle pedals use sensors that allow the position of the pedal to be determined for the purpose of applying and releasing the brakes of the vehicle.
The present invention is directed to a new sensor assembly and, more specifically, to a new position and force sensor assembly for use in a brake-by-wire vehicle brake pedal.